The Beauty and The True Beast
by Antrikaa
Summary: This story is basically how i think the movie should have gone because really, who actually thought that Prince Charming was hot? ugh. I would so much have rathered he stayed as the Beast and so he did! LOL. some almost rape later. lots of smut.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the True Beast

**_I do not own Beauty and The Beast but I do have to admit I kinda wish I owned the Beast... x.X This is my first Fanfic and this is just a preview. If I get comments or favourites I will continue this story. But people need to let me know if they want this story to continue or else I will let it die._**

The Beast wandered the halls, growling and howling in rage and grief. Belle hadn't come back, and the last petal had fallen months ago.

**_'She didn't love me enough,'_** he thought. _**'She probably realized I was too ugly for her to ever love.'**_

He couldn't even look at her because she had taken the magic mirror when she had left to find her father.

Beast growled and raked his claws down the stones; the wall screamed and shrieked, hurting his sensitive ears.

"Master! Oh hoho, Master!" Cogsworth toddled into the hall and rushed up.

The Beast swung his shaggy head and glared with feral eyes.

Cogsworth slid to a stop and bowed low. "Forgive me Master but I think you should see this!"

Beast growled and turned away, "I wish… to see… nothing!" His voice emerged rough and growling from disuse.

Cogsworth whimpered but stated, "But Master… she's come back…"

The Beast's head whipped around sending his hair flying. He dropped to all fours and, growling, rushed to the front foyer.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Belle staggered into the castle yard and nearly collapsed. She struggled with each step and finally sank to her knees on the stairs below the great doors.

Her hair was dry and caked with dirt, black rings circled her eyes and her skin was cracked and pasty. The clothes on her back were little more than dirty rags. Her name no longer matched her image.

Mrs. Potts and her son, Chip, hopped out quickly and fluttered around her. "Oh dear, oh dear! What has happened, dear Belle?" Mrs. Potts cried.

Chip, being a young boy, said, "Wow, Belle, you look horrible…"

"Chip!" Mrs. Potts was horrified but Belle just chuckled.

"I… know…" her voice cracked and rattled in her chest like a dry wind.

A shaggy brown blur barrelled out of the castle and stopped in front of her, huffing and growling.

"Beast…" Belle whispered and reached out to him.

He slapped her hand away and one claw ripped into her hand and drew blood. Belle pulled back and held her hand close to her, whimpering.

Mrs. Potts jumped in front of her and scolded the beast, "Master please! Can't you see she's been hurt enough already!"

Belle placed her hand on Mrs. Potts top and shook her head. "I deserve this. I left him here all alone…" She looked up at the Beast and then bowed her head and crawled closer on her hands and knees. "I'm sorry Beast, please. I'm so sorry…"

The Beast growled and stared down at the girl.

Belle clutched at his leg and looked up at him with grief in her eyes. "Beast… I do love you, please…"

The Beast roared down at her, "Do not say that!"

Belle stared up at him, "I do, I love you! Please Beast!"

The Beast grabbed her by the hair and dragged her up so she was eye to eye with him.

"Ahhh…!" She grabbed at his paw to help pull herself up.

"Master!" Lumiere called out as he hopped closer, "Look at her! Look at her!"

The Beast growled but looked down at her pained expression. He dropped her hair as if it had burned him and stepped back. "You see what I have to offer you! Go home! Go back to your father!"

Belle said nothing but crawled closer still whimpering, "Please Beast! I love you!" She shot a look at the servants and they scattered.

Mrs. Potts had to drag Chip away telling him, with a slight smile on her face, that she would explain, "Maybe when you're older…"


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the servants had disappeared from sight Belle crawled the rest of the way to her Beast and looked up at him sadly.

''Beast, please... I'm so sorry...'' Belle whispered as she reached out to place a shaking, grimy hand upon his thigh. ''I didn't want to stay away...''

The Beast growled, ''Then why did you!''

He swept away Belle's hand and turned his back on the poor girl. He could hear her trying to muffle her tears and his heart twinged, but he reminded himself of how she had promised to come back for him and never had.

''Why did you come back, Belle? It's already too late to make me human again...'' The Beast whispered. He had not been expecting an answer but Belle had always paid extra attention to anything he had said.

''I don't care if you can't change back to human, Beast, I fell in love with you as you are now, and I'm still in love with you, just as you are...''

Belle laboriously got to her knees and then stood, leaning heavily against the pillar beside the door. She stumbled and limped towards him, he had to have heard her but he made no move until she laid her hand on his back. Then, whipping around he grabbed her by the throat and shoved his face into hers, growling and snarling.

''Do. Not. Lie. To me!'' He ground out and released her throat as she began to choke.

She landed, like a pile of dirty rags at his feet, and rolled onto her hands and knees, coughing and sputtering. The Beast walked away, throwing open the doors so that they crashed and echoed throughout the castle. As he walked inside though, he left the doors open behind him.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

Mrs. Potts and Madame Armoire helped Belle to bathe and dress that night and Madame Armoire lifted Belle into her bed. Lumière blew out his candles and kissed her forehead before wishing her 'Sweet Dreams'.

Belle slept fitfully that night and could be heard whispering about 'her true love', which of course everyone in the castle knew was the Beast except for the Beast himself. He had heard of her ramblings from the servants and when he went to her bedroom and listened at the door he was certain she was speaking of a man from her village, perhaps that Gaston character, as she kept whispering of how handsome and beautiful her true love was.

The Beast raced back to his private quarters and studied himself in the mirror. He saw an ugly brown muzzle, huge fangs, and twisted grizzled horns. He roared and smashed the mirror into tiny pieces and as he became crazed he stepped in the shards. Bloody footprints followed his every step like a grotesque shadow.

Belle had been dreaming about her Beast. His luminescent golden eyes and his luxuriously soft brown fur, his gleaming fangs and claws that could terrify or protect and his proud horns thrusting forwards from above his ears. The roar awoke her.

Gasping, Belle jumped out of bed and rushed through the castle, following the servants directions. She stopped at the door and cried out in shock, covering her mouth to muffle the sound as she watched the Beast twist and pace in agitation and abject fury.

''Oh Beast...'' She whispered and stepped into the room, ignoring Lumière and Cogsworth who tugged and pulled on her nightgown, trying to stop her. She walked towards him and clutched at her heart as she got closer.

''Beast... Beast!'' She called quietly, attempting to gain his attention. ''Beast, you're hurt...'' She placed a hand on his arm to stop his incessant pacing. He froze for a moment and then slowly, so slowly, turned his head and stared at her with gleaming angry yellow eyes.

''LEAVE ME!'' He roared directly into her face, his hot breath blasted her face and throat but she didn't even flinch. He grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, yelling and screaming in her face but she stood totally still, allowing him to do anything and everything he deemed necessary.

When he was done shaking her and yelling he stepped away from her and stared at her in horror and dismay. The shoulders of her nightgown were torn and bloody, and blood seeped down her front and back. bruises littered her shoulders and arms and even her throat. Still, she smiled gently at him and led him easily to his giant overstuffed, throne-like chair infront of the fireplace. The dog-stool propped up Beasts feet as Belle knelt before him and tended his sliced and bleeding feet. As she cleaned and wrapped his feet she kissed the tops of his feet and his ankles.

''I'm so sorry Beast...'' She whispered and kissed his bandaged soles.

The Beast grunted and looked away, uncomfortable with how forgiving and kind she was being. Belle stood painfully and stood beside him as he reclined in his chair. She reached out stiffly with sore arms and petted his gloriously shining horns, keeping an eye on the Beast himself of course incase he became enraged. But instead the Beast relaxed and closed his eyes, very nearly falling asleep under her gentle ministrations.


	3. Chapter 3

Belle had fallen asleep on the floor beside Beast's chair. She woke up the next morning stiff, bruised, sore, and covered in dried blood. Sitting up, Belle nearly screamed from the pain, but managed to merely whimper instead. She groaned quietly as she struggled to her feet, using the chair as leverage to pull herself up.

Beast was suddenly staring down at her with his golden honey coloured eyes. Belle gasped, then whimpered as her ribs and throat protested the sudden intake of air.

''What are you doing?'' The Beast growled, glaring suspiciously at Belle's hunched and bloody form.

''I-'' Belle coughed, to clear her throat, which made her wince, ''I was gong to get cleaned up, and get you something to eat...'' She glanced at his emaciated form and 'tsk'ed. ''You haven't been eating...''

The Beast growled angrily, ''I will eat, when I damn well want to!'' He grabbed her arm, digging his claws in and nearly crushing her arm with his awesome strength.

''Beast, you're hurting me... please let me go,'' she spoke gently, in quiet tones, as one would to a frightened animal or child. She did not pull away or struggle, even when he dug his nails in even deeper before letting her go, as if to show her he did not let go because she asked but because he wanted to. As if to show her he was still in control.

Belle smiled gently, ''Thank you, Beast.'' she reached over to lay her arm on his paw, which clutched at the arm of his chair, but at his growl she thought better of it and clasped her hands infront of her instead.

Belle took a deep breath and turned her back on the man she loved. Just before she left the room she glanced back and saw the Beast hunched over with his face in his hands. Belle walked out of the room and hurried to her bedroom.

XXX XXX XXX XXX XXX

The Beast still sat in his chair an hour later when Belle came to rouse him for breakfast, which she had asked the servants to prepare while she made herself presentable.

''Beast,'' she called quietly. He didn't respond as she stepped around his chair to look at him head-on. The fearsome and ferocious Beast, was asleep.

Belle smiled in relief, she could tell he hadn't been sleeping much since she'd left. Many a time she had wished she could look in on him through the magic mirror, but when they had captured her, they had smashed it.

Of course, the mirror was not the only thing they had broken, she could still hear herself screaming, and her papa... what they had done to her papa... Belle shook her head to dislodge those terrible memories and leaned closer to the Beast.

Biting her lip nervously she closed her eyes and leaned close, placing a chaste kiss on his full ripe lips. She pulled back and opened her eyes, staring into his honey coloured orbs. She gasped and fell back onto her ass.

''What do you think you're doing?'' The Beast growled angrily, most of his anger was directed at himself for the quick flare of hope he'd felt when she pressed her lips to his. She was trying to trick him, she couldn't love him, not as he was. Could she? No, absolutely not.

Belle lowered her heand and whispered, ''I'm sorry, I couldn't hold back, I missed you so much... I love you.''

The Beast roared, ''Do. Not. Speak. To me. Of LOVE!'' He towered over her and breathed heavily through his anger, ''I loved you! You left me! Look at me! Look. At. Me!'' He held his arms out to the sides.

Belle looked up at him and slowly got to her feet. ''I am looking at you... I see beautiful glossy fur.'' She took a step towards him, ''Honey coloured eyes,'' another step, ''proud horns,'' another step, ''feirce claws and fangs,'' one more step and she stood before him, mere inches seperated her soft breasts from his hard packed muscles and fur, ''And more important than all that, I see the man I love.'' Belle stepped forwards and crushed her softness against him, placing her hands on the hard swells of his chest.

The Beast leaned down, getting in her face and snarled, showing those 'feirce fangs'. He wrapped his large hands over her slender shoulders and roared, ''I am not a man! I am an animal!''

Belle gasped as his hands pressed into the cuts in her shoulders. ''If you are an animal... then act like one!'' she whispered with her face pressed against his cheek. ''Stop talking and act... animals don't waste time on words, they act!''

The Beast froze, tensed and roared once more. He ripped her dress from her body in ribbons and she gasped and rocked with the force of it. Standing before him naked, but for her underwear and shoes, Belle shivered.

The Beast stepped back and crouched on all fours, he gave her one word of command, ''Run.'' He was grinning as he said it.

Belle knew he wanted the chase, he wanted the excitement of the take down, before he took her. And so she gave him that excitement, she ran.

She ran through the open door and down the hall, past servants who stared after her in shock and pity. Her breasts bounced painfully as she ran, her shoes clapping on the polished marble and wood floor. Kicking off her shoes as she ran, she turned the corner and ended up in the kitchen.

Mrs. Potts and the cups were all there as Belle rushed in, ''Out!'' Belle yelled, ''Everyone get out.'' She looked right at Mrs. Potts and the corner of her mouth lifted in a resemblance of a smile, ''He's coming.''

Mrs. Potts rushed everyone out and looked back at Belle, standing tall with only a pair of underwear and the counter between her, and the animal barreling towards her.

Belle looked at Mrs. Potts quickly and gave her a smile that said, ''Leave, I'll be fine, I want this,'' and so much more. Mrs. Potts closed the door and left, hoping she'd done the right thing.

Belle stood behind the counter and waited. The Beast barreled into the room and stopped, staring at her, breathing heavily.

Belle lifted her head high and stared at him out of sky blue eyes. ''Well, you've well and truly trapped me, so now what?'' She looked down her nose at him, and though it pained her, she looked at him as though he were a bug. So far below her that she didn't believe he could even bring himself to touch her.

The Beast snarled and jumped in a graceful, animalistic leap, which landed him on top of the counter on all fours with his snarling, bared fangs, inches from her face.

Belle smirked, knowing it would enrage him. She knew he would hurt her, but she also knew that if he did not hurt her, did not relieve his terrible anger, he would never be able to accept that she would and could love him no matter what.

The Beast stared at her smirking lips for a moment, as though shocked she would even dare. Then with a ferocious roar, he leapt at her.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I fixed the French Grammar mistakes in this chapter.**_

Belle gasped and then screamed in real pain as her back crashed into the cold granite counters behind her. The Beast stood before her and dropped his ripped, grungy pants, revealing a heavy sack hanging low beneath a monstrous erection. The head was thick and bulbous, nearly purple with veins, the shaft was long and wide, oh so wide. The fur around his groin was a lighter shade than the rest of his fur, closer to the colour of gold than the honey and cinnamon of his body.

Belle let out a gasp at her first viewing of the Beast's magnificent cock. The Beast, however, interpreted the sound as shock (which it was) and disgust (which it most certainly was **Not**!) and growled angrily, ''Are you seeing me now?''

Belle nodded quickly, ''Oh yes...'' She sighed happily, ''I see you...'' She smiled and the Beast's head reared back in shock. He quickly got a hold of himself and took a menacing step forward, his cock bobbed and smacked her belly with a loud 'thump'. Belle gasped and closed her eyes to absorb the feel of it.

The Beast gasped as well and stepped ever closer, trapping his hardness between himself and her soft warmth. His claw tipped paws closed around her hips to pull her closer as he thrust against her stomach as though he would rip her open just to be inside her.

Strong hands lifted her by her ass, thick fingers spreading her cheeks and vaginal lips wide as he held her before him like a virginal sacrifice to an ancient god. Belle moaned at the feel of cool air blowing against her most intimate parts as the Beast shifted his grip and lifted her higher with his seemingly endless strength. The very tips of his claws entered her pussy and pushed against her puckered hole. Belle gasped and writhed at the unexpected feeling, ''Oh God Beast!'' She moaned.

Beast stared down at her soft, white thighs and then higher, to her glistening core, wet and pink, framed by his large brown paws and long sharp claws. The contrast was so high that it startled him for a moment and he started to release her, but Belle moaned and grabbed his shoulders, ''Please Beast, please...'' She whispered against his neck as she rocked in his hands impatiently.

The large man frowned down at the slender woman in his arms and knew, as did she, that he could snap her in half if he so wished it. Why did she want him so much, for he could not deny the evidence of her want and need as it dripped out of her and trailed over his fingers, wet, hot and slippery. But he needed to know why; so he asked.

''Why?'' He growled against her hair.

Belle understood instantly what he asked of her, ''Because I love you, because I find you to be the most handsome man I have ever met, _mon grand homme_.'' She whispered back in ernest, ''Please, please _mon grand homme_, please...''

The Beast nodded, inexplicably pleased with his new pet name (pun intended). He turned away from the counter and took her to the plush rug before the hearth. He laid her out on it and when she opened her arms to him he knelt between her thighs and spread them to accomodate his girth. Immediately Belle began to struggle.

_It was not Beast above her any longer, but another man, so horrible in his handsome egotistical way. Belle had fought him tooth and nail, until he and his accomplice had gagged and bound her. ''Come now Belle, become my wife and I can free you and your father from this...'' He shuddered in distaste as he glanced around, ''Horrible place...'' _

_Belle shook her head adamantly and glared at him through the tears on her face. Her father was beyond help, she knew that; they had beaten him so thoroughly and left him to die of fever in the coldest room they had. He may have been alive still but it was a matter now of when not if. Her father would never have wanted her to give herself to this detestable man, especially if he was dying anyways. So she cried, and shook her head and writhed on the table, trying to dislodge him from above her. The rough table dug into her naked back and left splinters in places that should never have splinters as she fought and screamed behind the gag._

The Beast stared down at the woman beneath him as she twisted and writhed beneath him, screaming for him to stop, as she cried. The Beast threw himself off of her and tried to hold back the bile from rising up his throat. This was not what he wanted, he had thought she wanted him. He had meant to scare her but not to this point, and then she had looked at him as if she could want him too, he had thought... but no, he was just a monster to her.

''MRS. POTTS!'' He roared. Belle had curled herself into a ball and kept crying, ''Please don't, please stop...'' Mrs. Potts hopped into the room and took one look at the scene, seeing the stricken look on her Master's face and the crying Belle she hopped over to Belle to try and calm her, ''Come now darling, it's all right.'' She glared over at Beast but stopped as she watched him slump to the ground, covering his face in grief.

''She wanted me, I know she did, I don't understand... What did I do?'' He looked at Mrs. Potts with glassy eyes as he pleaded with her to answer his question. ''Oh Master, I know she wanted you, she told me herself... I don't know what this is, but something must have happened to her, for her to be like this.'' She sighed and turned back to the girl, ''We have to get her to her room, Master...'' The Beast nodded and grabbed a large towel from the pantry to cover her with. It was only then he realized he was naked. He blushed and pulled on his pants before creeping over to Belle so he could lift her and take her to her room.

The moment he touched her though, she began to scream and rake at his arms with her nails, ''No please! Please no more, GASTON!'' The Beast reared back in shock, ''What...'' He whispered hoarsely. ''Beast! Save me! Please please save me! BEAST!'' Beast looked over at Mrs. Potts in horror. Mrs. Potts returned his look and closed her eyes as a single tear leaked out, this girl had been through much too much in her time away.

Belle finally fell quiet, with only the occasional whimper, as Beast and Mrs. Potts and Lumiere, who had come in later, tried to figure out a way to get her to her room without upsetting her further. Lumiere finally took the initiative and hopped closer to the shivering girl, Beast growled, thinking he would scare her again but Mrs. Potts held him back. Lumiere stood near the young woman and whispered, ''_Ma Cherie_ you must come back to us... the Master, your Beast, is quite worried...'' Belle stirred at that, ''Beast...?'' she whispered.

''_Oui,_ your Beast is here and he awaits the opening of your pretty eyes, _ma cherie_.'' Lumiere hopped closer, ''Open your eyes, look at your Beast, know he means you no harm.'' Belle shifted and her eyes fluttered open, ''Beast...'' she looked around and spotted him sitting a ways back, as if to not frighten her. ''Beast.'' She sat up and the towel slipped off her shoulders, exposing her naked chest to the cool air. Lumiere and Mrs. Potts took that as their cue to leave as the Beast crawled forwards on all fours and kept his head bowed, flinching as he waited for her to freak out again. ''Beast.'' she whispered and sat up on her knees, placing one gentle hand on his shoulder and pulling him closer. The towel slipped to her waist as she hugged him, ''I'm so sorry, it was a memory...''

The Beast nodded and hugged her close, her screams for him to save her had finally conviced him that she did truly love him, no one calls to a monster for help. ''Belle... what did he do to you?'' Belle shook her head, ''Please Beast... not now... I will tell you someday but not now...'' The Beast nodded and lifted her into his arms, ''Not now...'' he carried her out of the kitchen and back to her room as servants peeked out into the hall to watch him stride by. As he walked a sigh followed him as every servant in the castle whispered.

''Finally...''

_**Mon Grand Homme - my big man (thanks to SOLENA17 for helping me with that one)**_

_**Ma Cherie - my darling (thanks to everyone who let me know)**_

_**Oui - yes **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Oh Boy... sooooo... You're probably all ready to string me up for taking so long, and i know i hate excuses... but i kinda have a good one... kk so my grandpa died, and i graduated highschool, and nearly broke up with my longterm boyfriend, and quit my job, and got a new job as a childrens story illustrator for a soon to be published author (YAY! book is called Grammie's Magical Garden: Beyond The Gate, for any of my readers who have little kids it should be in stores by Christmas...) and i am packing to go to Cuba( which is my grad present from my parents! first time out of canada! woohoo!) and my parents got seperated, and im packing to move in with my dad in like two weeks... sooooo yeah... busy times lol anyways, on with the story...**_

Belle woke up the next morning to dazzling sunshine, spilling gently across her face, and a soft, warm, thickly muscled arm wrapped around her waist. She gasped and craned her neck to look behind her at the Beast, whose massive body gently shook with every deep intake of breath. She sighed and closed her eyes as warm tears sprang into existance and clung to her lashes. Belle bit her lip and hugged Beasts arm tightly to her still naked chest. Rubbing her face against is rich, warm fur she wiped away the tears and silently slipped out of bed, without waking the exhausted man.

'You really haven't been sleeping, have you _mon grand homme?_' Belle tsked silently and slipped a clean dressing gown from Madame Armoire's silent body. Walking down the halls Belle encountered most of the servants, converging on the kitchen for some well earned breakfast before they began the busy work of cleaning the castle. Every candlestick, clock, pot, plate, cutlery and all the other wonderfully diverse objects that were now servants, bowed or curtsied respectively and murmured a quick 'ma'am' as she passed them. She nodded back and blushed prettily as they all stared, discreetly of course, at the woman who tamed the beast. Of course the story of what she'd done to do so had already spread and been embellished by the grapevine, after all what else was there for these people to do all day but gossip?

When Belle finally entered the kitchen she felt slightly dizzy from all the nodding and blushing and bowing and curtsying.

"Are they always going to do that when I walk by them?" She asked Mrs. Potts, whom she'd just snuck up on.

"OH!" Mrs. Potts shrieked and whirled around in shock before realizing who it was and smiling joyously, "Oh, Belle! You gave me such a fright! It's so good to see you up and about!" Mrs. Potts peered around curiously and Belle did as well, "And where is the Master?"

"Oh him?" Belle laughed lightly, "Why, he's still asleep, dead to the world..." She giggled at Mrs. Potts' shocked expression before sobering, "He really hasn't been taking care of himself, has he?"

Mrs. Potts shook her head sadly before perking up again, "Well thats all behind him, now that you're back and here to stay!" Mrs. Potts suddenly froze, "You are here to stay, aren't you?" Its not that she doubted Belle, after what Belle had gone through to get the Master to accept her she highly doubted Belle was going to leave, but one never assumed when it came to these situations.

Belle gasped, "Of course I'm staying!"

Mrs. Potts smiled happily, "Good good, I didn't doubt it, however one really should not assume anything about anyone, yes?"

Belle nodded happily, then she remembered why she had come to the kitchen in the first place, "Oh Mrs. Potts... what is Beasts favourite breakfast? I wish to make him breakfast in bed..." She giggled.

Mrs. Potts smiled indulgently, "Oh my dear, you shouldn't have to do that, thats what servants are for, and besides, guests shouldn't cook for their hosts."

Belle wasn't offended in the least, "Ah, then its a good thing I'm not a guest any longer, isn't it? I am after all the Beasts lover, and so Mistress of the Castle am I not?" She gently reminded and then chuckled, "Oh how strange that sounds, Belle, Mistress of the Beasts Castle!" Mrs. Potts joined her in her chuckle and then conceded and described the Beasts favourite breakfast foods.

XXX XXX XXX XXX

Fourty-five minutes later, just as Belle was piling all the food onto a tray to take up to her bedroom, and her Beast, said man came barreling into the kitchen, gasping. "Belle!" He gasped out and grabbed her around the waist, lifting her into his arms and twirling her, "I thought..." he whispered as he hugged her tight.

"OH!" She gasped, much as Mrs. Potts had only a little bit ago. She laughed as Beast twirled her around and she placed one hand on his shoulder and the other against the side of his face, "You thought I left you, didn't you...?" She sighed, "Oh Beast, I love you, I'm not leaving," Playfully hitting his shoulder, she pouted, "But you did ruin my surprise..."

The Beast looked shocked at her playful tone and he growled happily, "Oh?"

"Well I was making you breakfast in bed..." Belle sighed.

At that news Beasts STOMACH growled happily.

Belle laughed, "Oh alright, I suppose you can eat it just as easily down here as you can in bed, perhaps even moreso if I recall some of your eating habits from last time..."

The Beast nodded happily and took the huge tray, covered in bacon and eggs and pancakes and even some sweet apple tarts, still warm from the oven, and set it down in the middle of the giant table. Belle sat next to him and daintily took some food, setting it on a plate infront of herself before motioning for Beast to dig in. Beast daintily picked up the utensils, with paws that were never meant to be dainty, and tried to cut and eat his food as Belle was. Belle watched him for some time before she sighed in exasperation, "Oh for heaven's sake Beast, just eat all ready..."

The Beast looked at her, confused for a moment before his face lit up and he put down the utensils, using his paws but still trying to be cautious and human. Belle raised her eyebrow silently and Beast grinned sheepishly before digging in as he was meant to, face first and paws shovelling food into his mouth as fast as he could inhale it. Belle giggled and put down her utensils, using her hands as well though she wasn't nearly as messy as Beast.

XXX XXX XXX XXX

After breakfast Belle and the Beast sat in the big throne chair in the living room, warmed by the fire, and sated by the food, both were sleepy and happy. Belle curled in Beasts lap and looked up at him as he looked down at her. She shifted and kissed his pouty lower lip, playfully as she whispered, "I love you _mon grand homme_..."

The Beast stared down at her for long unbearable seconds before smiling and whispering back, "I love you Belle..."

Both parties sighed in contentment and rather easily allowed themselves slip into sleep, cradled in one anothers arms.

_**sooooo fluffy huh? Thats where you decided to take me?**_

_**Subconcious- Yes. Yes it is...**_

_**and why did you take me into fluffy?**_

_**S.C.- because this story was waaaaay too serious and poor belle and beast needed some downtime from all the angst.**_

_**i suppose... but ya coulda told me before i started writing...**_

_**S.C.- technically... i did... since im also you... durh**_

_**brain... hurting... and its 4 am... so im going to sleep now...**_

_**S.C.- Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**_


End file.
